


What Frank Saw (And Wishes He Could Unsee)

by LadyLustful



Series: A Marvelous Anthology of Crack Porn [15]
Category: Blade (Movie Series), Captain America (Movies), Marvel - All Media Types, Punisher - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Biting, Crack Relationships, Frank and Blade friendship, M/M, Probably ooc, crack porn, despite my best (if quite drunk) efforts, this is crack so pure Frank wants to shoot me for distributing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: This came from a crack ship kink meme. With the idea being "Steve Rogers biting Blade or Magneto". I went with Blade because the guy seems more into biting.And Frank - well, I just like mentally scarring him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Someone needs to make a Punisher crack meme. We could call it "The Crackhouse".

There is a number of things Frank Castle expects to find when he stumbles into Blade's safehouse, fucked over and crashing from an adrenalin high after a fight. Blade'a voice moaning and grunting pained-sounding expletives like he's injured could count as one of them.  
This... happens. Not often, but it's not weird enough to worry about either.  
Then, he hears the other voice.  
"Gonna bite you. And there's not a damn thing you can do about it."  
Fuck. A vampire.  
He draws a gun and inches down the hall, hoping that the moans from the room will mask his approach.  
"Motherfuck...", grunts Blade  
Frank kicks the door open.  
Eric is stark naked, dark skin blending into the shadows, braced against the wall, a tall, blonde, pale man with a broad, muscular back and a nice ass thrusting into him with rough, powerful strokes, teeth buried in Blade's neck.  
"Step away. Right fucking now", Frank orders, levelling the 9mm at the vampire.  
The large, blonde man turns his head, revealing not a vampire's pasty skin and long fangs but the flushed, stunned face of Captain America.  
Frank drops the gun, mutters an apology, turns on his heel and shuts the door firmly behind him.


End file.
